Last Dance
Women's Verse 1: : Every winter season : Except for the reason : Of one war or another : (Really quite a bother), : The Queen of Rimmen and her consort : Request their vassals come and cavort. : On each and every ball, : The first man at the hall : Is Lord Ogin Jornibret of Gaer : The Curse of all the Maidens Fair. Women's Refrain: : Oh, dear ladies, beware. : Dearest, dearest ladies, take care. : Though he's a very handsome man, : If you dare to take his handsome hand, : The nastly little spell will be cast : And your first dance with him will be the last. Men's Verse I: : At this social event : Everyone who went : knew the bowes and stances : And steps to all the dances. : The Queen of Rimmen and her consort : Would order a trumpet's wild report, : And there could be no indecision. : As he revelers took position. : The First dance only ladies, separate : Away from such men as Lord Jornibret. Men's Refrain: : Oh, dear fellows, explain. : Brothers, can you help make it plain: : The man's been doing this for years, : Leaving maidens fair in tears : Before the final tune's been blast. : And her first dance with him will be the last. Women's Verse II: : Lord Ogin Jornibret of Gaer : Watched the ladies dance on air : The loveliest in the realm. : A fellow in a sic ursine-hide helm : Said, "The Queen of Rimmen and her consort : Have put together quite a sport. : Which lady fair do you prefer?" : Lord Jornibret pointed, "Her. : See that bosom, bob and weave. : Well-suited for me to love and leave." Women's Refrain: Men's Verse II: : The man in the mask of a bear : had left the Lord of Gaer : Before the ladies' dance was ending. : Then a trumpet sounded, portending : That the Queen of Rimmen and her consort : Called for the men to come to court. : Disdainful, passing over all the rest, : Ogin approached she of bobbing breast. : She was rejected, saved a life of woe, : For a new maiden as fair as snow. Men's Refrain: Women's Verse III: : At the first note of the band, : The beauty took Ogin's hand. : She complimented his stately carriage : Dancing to the tune about the marriage : Of the Queen of Rimmen and her consort. : It is very difficult indeed to comport : With grace, neither falling nor flailing, : Wearing ornate hide and leather mailing : Dancing light as the sweetest of dreams : Without a single squeak of the seams. Women's Refrain: Men's Verse III: : The rhythms rose and fell : No one dancing could excel : With masculine grace and syncopation, : Lord Jornibret even drew admiration : From the Queen of Rimmen and her consort. : Like a beauteous vessel pulling into port, : He silently slid, belying the leather's weight. : She whispered girlishly, "The hour is late, : But I've never seen such grace in hide armor." : It 'twas a pity he knew he had to harm her. Men's Refrain: Women's Verse IV: : The tune beat was furious : He began to be curious : Where had the maiden been sequest'ed. : "Before this dance was requested : By the consort and his Queen of Rimmen : I didn't see you dance with the women." : "My dress was torn as I came to the dance," : She said smiling in a voice deep as a man's, : "My maids worked quickly to repair, : While I wore a suit of hide, a helm of a bear."